Rabbit
by sweet wiishes
Summary: GokuderaXOC.Gift fic. Just a normal happy coup- "Shut up! At least I'm not the one who trashed the paino last week!"- or maybe not. CRACKFIC *Has bad language ad mild sexual themes*


**A/N: Hey all! This fanfic is way overdue-d. It was meant for my friend who's birthday is on April but thx to my lazy fingers and exams, I could only do it now. Well, Happy belated birthday Faith! Here we go!**

**By the way people, Faith came up with the name Rabbit for the title although it has nothing to do with the fanfic. But hey, it's for her so why not?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the songs used in this story. I only own this stupid piece of empty head of mine. OC's name is Sora.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**x.X. Rabbit .X.x**

What a beautiful morning.

Not a single couple fighting in the gorgeous morning.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT PERFECT EITHER!"

"FUCK OFF! I'M NOT THE ONE THAT FREAKING TRASHED THE PIANO LAST WEEK!"

I take my words back. There is a couple that's fighting -"WE ARE NOT HAVING A FIGHT! ITS CALLED BEING SASSY IN OUR SPEECHES!"- I stand correct.

There is a couple being sassy in their speeches in the morning.

And that couple happens to be Gokudera Hayato and his wife, Sora.

"Sora, clear the trash that's piled up in the living room..." Hayato said as he scrolled down the computer screen.

Frown. "Don't you have hands and legs? Get your butt off the chair, walk out the door and do it yourself." Sora replied.

"1/4 of the trash isn't even mine! And they're mostly yours anyway." Was Hayato's cool reply, while his gaze was fixated on the computer screen.

Another frown. Growl. Walking over, Sora pressed the button of the computer monitor and immediately, the screen went off.

3...2...1

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Sigh. He was so slow! It took him 3 seconds to say those words! "Like I said, go clear the trash by yourself!"

He glared at her. Full glare at 100%! "And on what basis should I do that? "

Smirking, Sora used her cheerful-but-smirking-inside tone "I bet in my head that it would at least take you 1 second the respond just now and you took three! So you clear the trash!"

Sweat-dropping, Hayato slapped his hand on this forehead. "In your head...? And I'm not slow! Its human reflexes that makes us process what happens before our reaction comes."

Damn him and his smart reply.

Taking advantage of the silence, Hayato continued. "Besides, your reaction is way slower than mine. Remember that time about the fire?..."

_

* * *

_

Flashback

"_Gokudera! Sora! Quick, there's a fire from the experiment room! Get out now!" Tsuna said as he passed the room._

_Immediately, Hayato stood up but looked at his wife who was busy trying to unwrap a lollipop._

"_Sora! Get up! Sora!" _

_Sora was glaring at the lollipop now. Damn it! Why couldn't it be opened? And as usual, she was completely oblivious to her surroundings._

_15 minutes later..._

"_OH MY GOD HAYATO! THERES A FIRE!" said a panicked Sora when she saw smoke and started running around crazily._

"_That took you long woman. The fire has been put out already..." Gokudera Hayato has already lost the will to even have a decent conversation with her. _

"_Oh." Looking down at her lollipop that was still unwrapped, she shoved it in her husband's face. "Open it. Now."_

_End of flashback_

* * *

"...Nope. Don't remember." Sora said as she shook her head.

"...I see." Switching the computer monitor back on, Hayato continued his intense gaze on the screen.

"...ARE YOU IGNORING ME?"

Silence.

"Yes. YES YOU ARE!"

Sora was now having a conversation with herself.

"I'm not ignoring you, I'm just enjoying the beauty of silence." Was Hayato's smooth reply.

"Oh." Even though that did not make any sense at all, it sounded so pro, that she admitted defeat.

Gokudera smirked.

Reverse psychology always worked on her.

Keyword, _her._

Honestly, he was not that good at reverse psychology so in order to fool someone, that person has to be either really naive or really easily persuasive.

In Sora's case, it was both.

Smirk again.

It was so easy to fool her.

Meanwhile, Sora was busy fumbling with her new iPhone, inserted her earplugs and almost immediately, LOUD MUSIC began playing.

_All my people in the crowd  
Grab a partner take it down!_

"OWWWWWWW! MY EARS! MY EARS! WHY CANT I HEAR ANYTHING?HOLY SHIT! I'M DEAF! ARGHHHHHH!" Sora screamed as she paced. No, not paced. Ran around like a mad chicken around and around Hayato, who was getting more and more pissed every second.

"DAMN YOU WOMAN! STOP RUNNING AND ACTING SO IMMATURE!" After that, he crashed his lips on hers roughly, despite her protests.

Let's just say her protests did not last very long.

She pouted when he pulled away. "Evil..."

He grinned. "Go clean up the living room and then we can continue this...in the bedroom."

She blushed. Hard. Quickly, she scampered off to the living room and began picking up the rubbish while choosing the right music on her iPhone.

_We're not gonna be just a part of the game  
We're not gonna be just the victims  
They're taking our dreams and they tear them apart__  
__  
Till everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run._

They want to watch me fall  
They think they know it all  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they'd always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
Its me against the world  
We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove all the thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them

I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run  
They want to watch me fall  
They think they know it all  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they'd always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong

Me against the world  
Its me against the world

Its me against the world.  
(Scream)

She screamed along with the song which caused Hayato to dash madly into the room. He watched with amusement as she began to sing out loud and even doing dance moves.

_Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit out you insults  
But nothings gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you win._

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they'd always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong

Me against the world  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they'd always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world

I'm gonna prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down  
We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

He got to admit. She had dance moves that he did not even know existed. Makes her even more tempting.

Suddenly, Sora's feet was no longer on the ground.

"HOLY SHIT! I'm defying gravity!"

Suddenly, her view was on a black cloth-like material. A shirt.

"Shut up woman..." the deep voice of her husband made her sigh.

"I knew it. I'm not that light to defy gravity..." She sighed again, in disappointment.

When she was thrown on the bed, she began to panic. "Hayato...?"

Smirk.

Let the fun begin.

"GET A ROOM FREAKS!" Their neighbor shouted.

"WE ARE IN OUR ROOM YOU RETARD!" Sora screamed back as the couple stopped their *cough* activities.

Way to ruin the moment.

**

* * *

**

End~

**A/N: I'm DONE! YES! FINALLY! Well, hope you enjoyed it Faith...and ppl who read this too. Leave a review alright :)) See ya later! Oh, please excuse all the mistakes... my eyes are seriously tired...**

**Songs used**

**Me Against The Music- ****Britney Spears feat. Madonna**

**Me Against The World- Simple Plan**

**...Lol. Both songs are Me against The (something)...**

**Bye!**

**Blaire xx**


End file.
